Odin/Fates Quotes
Enemy Odin Chapter 18 (Birthright) Vs. Avatar * Odin: Halt! I am Odin Dark – warrior chosen by the darkness. It’s been a while, hasn’t it, young Avatar? It’s a shame that I will have to destroy you now, but orders are orders. If only you had stayed true to our glorious and noble kingdom… * Avatar: What are you talking about? * Odin: Oh. That’s not the reaction I expected. Do you not remember the darkest and most mysterious of heroes? * Avatar: Um, sorry. I have a really bad memory. REALLY bad. By the way, what’s with the whole “warrior chosen by darkness” thing? * Odin: Yes, well…I am the night! I am the…er… I can’t do this. * Avatar: Then throw down your weapon! There’s no need for us to fight! * Odin: No! Must…tame…the darkness… Let’s just get this over with! I can’t control my powers around you… Level Up * "YES! My true power is awakening at last!" (6+ stats up) * "My hidden potential can hide no longer!" (4-5 stats up) * "By this hand, I shall do better next time!" (2-3 stats up) * "But... what about my sacred blood?" (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "Ah! A new power to master!" My Castle Castle grounds * "Lady/Lord Avatar! Stay back! Don't get too close lest you be burned alive!" (idle) * "I continue to battle the nefarious forces of namelessness! This boot shall be called..." (idle) * "My blood aches for battle so much, I fear it will escape my body to fight on its own!" (idle) * "Well fought, Lady/Lord Avatar! Between us, we will inspire the others to greatness!" (idle) * "Sleepiness, your siren call will not claim me today! I am ever watchfu-- Zzzzz..." (idle) * "Lady/Lord Avatar, thank you for allowing me to join you on this thrilling adventure!" (idle) * "You are the heroic yin to my shadowy yang, Avatar." (Idle) * "My blood! Like liquid lightning crackling in my veins! Is my true power awakening?" (surge) *"A gift? I love gifts! Thank you very much, Lord/Lady Avatar!" (Accessory Gift) **"Of course accessories don't fall off trees... I guess I'll just name some more spells..." (accessory gift refusal) **"Another fiendish trap seen through by the ever-vigilant Odin! Er...I mean...thanks." (Accessory Gift, Bath Towel) ** "What?! Could this be from my homeland?! Or...maybe it just appears to be..." (Accessory Gift, Emblem Shield) ** "This mask once belonged to a close ally of mine! I always wanted to try it on." (Accessory Gift, Butterfly Mask) **"What is this? It appeals to the awful sense of fashion a royal family I once knew had." (Accessory Gift, Bear Hat) **"I would rather that remain as a far from me as possible." (Accessory Gift, Dragon Feather) * "Well met, traveller! Er, are you supposed to be here in our secret lair?" (visiting another castle) * "Can we team up in our next heroic exploit? My blood cries out for great allies!" (team-up initiation) ** "Yes! But don't touch my right arm. I shudder to think what might happen." (team-up response) * ** "I like to invent new spells--and give them names that will terrify our foes!" (hobby response) Private Quarters Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Mess Hall Arena Accessory Shop Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Confession Help Description An enigmatic retainer of Leo's who tends toward the theatrical. '' Hidden Truths Part 1: ''An Ylissean swordsman who tends toward theatrics. '' Hidden Truths Part 2: ''Owain, with newfound power from Anankos, tends toward theatrics. Birthday * "Happy Brithday, Avatar. I, for one, could not be happier that you were born." (if he is married to the Avatar) Roster A dark mage serving Leo in Nohr. Does not talk about his homeland or history, but still talks a great deal. Gives absurd names to his weapons and "special moves." Most likely to shout "Level up!" Born on 7/15. Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Ugh! My aching blood!" * "Such are the whims of fate!" * "So excited!" * "The darkness whispers!" * "You are in good hands!" * "The chosen hero arrives!" * "I'll handle this miscreant!" * "You are not alone!" Dual Strike *"I am needed!" *"I was here first!" *"I'll lend a fell hand!" Dual Guard *"Be well, friend!" *"I see all!" *"Odin Dark knows no fear!" Critical/Skill * "Unquenchable blood flames!" * "You can't hide from me!" * "Eldritch smackdown!" * "Abysmal body blow!" Defeated Enemy *"Power... overflowing!" *"My darkness was darker than yours!" *"Whew...tough one." *"Overdid it... again." *"Glory unyielding!" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed *"Power... overflowing!" *"I have taught you well!" *"I was gonna do that!" *"You, uh...passed your test!" Defeated by Enemy * "And Odin Dark...falls..." Death/Retreat Quotes Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts